Stripped Shield
by shattered petal
Summary: 'I don't want you to leave me.' -Buccaneer/Katherine


**author's note**: This couple has never really occurred to me, but it makes sense. Katherine's type of guy is like her brother: strong and big. This matches Buccaneer's features perfectly, and I always felt he may have a soft spot for sweet women. For example when he met Winry he clearly admired her. I had been sitting around for a while wondering if I should write a chaptered fiction. So far, I've got many ideas but shall just stick with the one-shot for now.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Stripped Shield  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Buccaneer/Katherine  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>There were two times in Katherine Armstrong's life when she lost her temper and screamed at her offender. She was violent whenever her anger took control of her, and her use of language was mortifying. Katherine was a sweet lady when calm and collected, but whenever she lost control she was frightening and the sight was upsetting. Fortunately only two people observed whilst she shook with rage.<p>

One of them remained scarred.

Captain Gary Buccaneer had handled her temper well. Their relationship was sweet and innocent at first. Just a fraternisation and the two never really acted upon it. There was no time. Buccaneer was loaded with work in the North, whilst Katherine had her lady manners to take care of in Central. She had a queue of gentlemen waiting to marry her, as was traditional for an Armstrong maiden.

Whenever they met they avoided discussing the military. Buccaneer was aware she _loathed_ it, and he may hold a slight grudge against her for this, but he was a gentleman when off the battlefield. He _hated_ to displease a lady. It was ironic, considering he looked so rough and aggressive appearance-wise.

She was ill. Katherine rarely came down with the flu, but it had struck her with a horrible vengeance. Her sparkling, large blue eyes drooped and black rings hung under them. She looked miserable, and her lavish blonde locks were messier. Katherine was a state, but Buccaneer thought she looked cute.

Not that he had the intention to inform her.

The two wrote letters to each other whenever given the chance, and after a while Buccaneer decided to show his face. He wasn't too bothered she was ill. He knew she would live, but they were good friends and a friend always made the effort to appear when one was down in the dumps.

Katherine wasn't attention seeking though. In all honesty, he was expecting to see the Little Miss complaining in her bed, yet she was walking around a tissue firmly in grip. She met him at the doorway and welcomed him inside, giving him the usual smile which he always found appealing.

'Did my sister release you?'

'No, I escaped,' Buccaneer grinned. 'I can't stay here long.'

She sighed. 'That's a shame.' Katherine guided him into one of the many lavish lounges, and sat him down onto a comfy settee. They smiled at each other when she vacated the place beside him and there was a slight pause until Buccaneer asked about her health. 'It's just a flu. I should be better soon.'

'I haven't had the flu in donkey's years. Once you're up in the North for so long you sorta get immune to the bugs that fly around in the cold.'

Katherine frowned for a split second. 'That's not necessarily a good thing.'

He shrugged. 'I think it's good, considering where I am all the time.'

Her voice lowered. 'You don't _have_ to be there all the time. . .'

'Yeah well, it's my job, Ka––'

'And what do you do?' She insisted. Buccaneer heaved a heavy sigh. They had gone through this before many a-time, and they always ended with an awkward silence and then one of them leaving in a strop. Usually Katherine. 'Tell me, mister: what _is_ it that you do? _Nothing_. You just kill people.'

'Only to protect our country, Kath.'

'Don't call me "Kath".' Her innocent, sweet eyes transformed into a hurricane. It was during these moments when Buccaneer was heavily reminded of Katherine's oldest sister. He didn't like her this way. Katherine was sweet and polite. She _wasn't_ her sister. 'You know I don't like it when you call me that.'

'_Sorry_.' The sarcasm made him recoil. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but it was too late now. He had pulled the trigger and Katherine was on her feet, glaring at him. She was _frightening_, but not scary enough to make the large man tremble. Anger didn't suit Katherine in the slightest.

'You know what that Fort does to you? Do you _know_ what the military does to gentlemen like you?' _I was NEVER a "gentleman". _'It turns you into pigs. You're disgusting! It upsets me to watch men like you walk around with a _gun_ in your hand because you feel so threatened and paranoid all the time.' Her watering eyes dropped to his automail. Buccaneer exhaled and placed his flesh arm over it, as if attempting to hide the artificial limb. 'And it did _this_ to you!' Despite her small figure, Katherine was incredibly strong and easily removed his limb to reveal the automail. 'It's turned you into a––'

'_What_?' Buccaneer dared. She stopped at once, and was suddenly confused. 'What has it turned me into, Katherine? Say it!'

Her lower lip trembled and Buccaneer's heart broke. He had made her cry. He _hated _to see a woman cry, but hated _himself_ when _he_ made a woman cry. No, this wasn't right. He should have watched his tone. _Fuck, fuck, fuck it all_.

Even standing up Katherine didn't tower over him. Buccaneer placed his hands onto her shoulders and shook her affectionately. A small smile played at his lips.

'We shouldn't have these conversations. It only reduces you to tears.'

She looked away. 'I'm just scared, that's all.'

'Why?' He laughed a little. She didn't. Her expression was blunt when she faced him again, and she looked shockingly a lot like her oldest sister. However her eyes gave her away. Their innocence had returned and a tear was finally released.

'I don't want you to leave me.'

Buccaneer was left stunned. He stared at her, perplexed. He shouldn't be so surprised with this question but he was. No one had ever cared for him as much as she did, and hearing her say this hurt.

He dropped his hands. 'I'm a soldier. I fight for my country, and I will die doing so. I'm prepared, and you should be as well.'

'You've been brainwashed,' Katherine said. She shook her head, and more tears began to trickle down her cheeks. '_She's_ brainwashed you. She's made you believe dying is honourable when in fact it's just selfish. Think of how many people will be miserable over your death. No, think of those people _you've_ killed. What about _their_ families and loved ones? Do you not think about that?'

'No.'

'_Why_?'

'Because if I lived in guilt my whole life I wouldn't survive. Guilt is for the weak. I wouldn't be _human_, Katherine.'

'Then don't fight!'

'I fight because I want to protect those I _do_ love. Is that so wrong? If people like me weren't around, then our country wouldn't exist anymore. Do you not see that?'

He silenced her. Buccaneer had won again, but the usual victory he felt wasn't there. He watched her whilst she tried to think of a comeback. Katherine couldn't. She knew he was right. She knew her argument was weak.

She knew _she_ was weak, and she would never be her sister. Someone she shamefully looked up to. _Damn her_. Damn it all.

Katherine suddenly sneezed, surprising herself. The teenager froze when Buccaneer sent his thumb across her cheek to wipe away the stray tears.

'Being in the military makes me happy,' he concluded.

'I know. I just. . . I–– I. . .' _I love you_. 'I just want to understand. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry 'bout it. You're your own person, and I admire that.'

She didn't accept the compliment. Katherine felt like the two were trudging through thick mud and she was struggling to keep up. She felt pathetic.

'I should leave,' Buccaneer said. He couldn't look at her broken expression. It would hurt too much and she was close to removing his shield. Something he couldn't allow.

'Will you write to me still?'

'When I get the chance, yeah.' He dared himself to catch her gaze, and then everything made perfect sense: the reason he constantly wrote her letters, the reason he came over for personal errands, the reason he couldn't possibly raise his voice at her yet he could _still_ talk back, the reason he genuinely enjoyed her company.

But love wasn't his way of living. It would destroy him. _She_ would destroy him without knowing.

Buccaneer kissed her. Her lips were slightly chapped, but warm and lovely. Katherine had no time to recover and respond. The Captain broke away, stood to his feet, gave her a swift salute and left the Manor.

* * *

><p>It was past six in the evening. Katherine's sister hadn't appeared yet, and the teenager was beginning to grow more and more anxious. She had heard <em>nothing<em> from Captain Buccaneer _or_ Major Miles _or_ the Major General. It pissed her off, but she kept her cool and sweetly rang her sister or one of her colleagues wondering when Olivier could come over.

Finally the commanding officer showed her face. Katherine reached the door before the maid could, and swung it open. There was silence for a moment and the girl swallowed, her smile fading when she saw her sister after so long.

Olivier's expression didn't change. She brushed past Katherine, but didn't continue further into the Manor. She obviously wanted to avoid any other relatives and the young daughter could see she was already growing impatient.

'Conveniently I had to come to Central for work. What is it?'

'I've been writing to Captain Buccaneer,' Katherine said. 'He hasn't been replying. Is he all right?'

The Major General stiffened. Katherine had _never_ seen her respond so well, and this took her by surprise. Olivier frowned. 'I never knew. . .'

'We've been writing to each other for a while.'

Olivier blinked. 'Katherine, he's dead.'

The teenager stared at her, then laughed. 'That's not funny, Olivi–-'

'No, it's not,' she agreed. 'I wouldn't joke about a soldier's death.'

It took several seconds for this piece of news to register. Katherine frowned, smiling a little, waiting for her stoic sibling to exclaim she was kidding, but Olivier didn't speak. She watched her silently. And then a horrible, ugly rage erupted inside the young woman and she gaped in horror.

Buccaneer was dead. _Gone_.

'Wh. . .' Tears swam in her eyes and she screamed at her: '_Why didn't you tell me_? Why did you let him die? Did you _want_ him to die?'

'Don't be stupid.'

'_Don't_ say I'm "stupid"!' Katherine jarred her teeth and walked over to the older sibling. She pressed her forehead against her shoulder and weeped, not expecting any affection.  
>Katherine raised a fist and softly beat it against Olivier. 'He didn't have to die,' her voice was muffled in the blue cotton. 'He <em>didn't<em> have to die. Why couldn't you do anything? Olivier. . . _Olivier_?' And a cry broke from her throat. Katherine weeped, and slid down to her knees in front of the commanding officer. She cried heavily, tears pouring from her eyes and dripping onto the sparkling marble. 'It's not fair. It's. . . _IT'S NOT FAIR!_'

Olivier wasn't responding. She remained stiff, as if she were a statue.

'I. . . I didn't want him to go.' She stopped speaking, her emotions blocking any source of sanity. Katherine bowed her head and continued to morn, her heart smashed in two.

The one standing showed a lack of sympathy. Olivier didn't watch her sister weep, but she didn't walk away whilst the younger woman tried to beat her with her fist. It was a pathetic attempt to hurt her, but Katherine didn't like violence.

Internally Olivier was amazed. She had no idea _one man_ could cause so much distress. She, herself, had felt hurt when Buccaneer passed on, but this. . .

'Stand up! He died with honour, Katherine. He _would have wanted_ to die in the way he did. The least you can do is be _thankful_ he received his desired fate. The Captain wouldn't want any of us to mourn, not even you.' Her voice was cold, but her words stopped the tears from flowing.

Olivier couldn't _bear_ the sight anymore. She turned and left in silence, leaving the broken hearted girl in the middle of the floor, alone.


End file.
